Titanium is typically used for the ohmic contacts of silicon diodes by forming titanium silicide. However, oxygen in the environment oxidizes titanium during the metal contact sinter process, which is typically run in a temperature range from 300 degrees Celsius to 600 degrees Celsius. The oxidized titanium layer weakens metal contact adhesion to silicon and, as such, the reliability of the diodes is compromised.
Therefore, a solar cell by-pass diode with improved metal contacts is needed.